Misconstrue
by Lovely-Madness-13
Summary: Rumors are never a good thing to follow. For Jerelita week. Thanks for reading! 3


"Did you hear about..."

"No, really? What?"

"Shut up, that can't be true! What about-"

Voices. Teenage voices, flickered in the classroom. Giggles and gasps. Aelita sighed, rolling her eyes and trying ignore the noise. Gossip was so silly. And half the time they got the story wrong anyway. Engrossed in the book, she didn't noticed that the room had suddenly gone quieter.

"Well...well, well." A hand slapped down on Aelita's book, blocking out the words. Recognizing the neon yellow nails on the hand, Aelita took a deep breathe, counted to ten, then forced a bright smile up at Sissy.

"There's a copy of this book in the library," Aelita said sweetly before the girl in front of her could open her mouth. "If you can read that advanced, of course."

Sissy squeaked with out rage at the insult while giggles erupted again. "You little-"

Just then, the classroom door slammed as the teacher walked in. Sighing mentally in relief, Aelita continued the fake smile at Sissy, who glared at her and stalked back to her seat.

Wonder what that was about...Shaking her head, Aelita put her book away and got out her workbook for the class.

Only a little while later, however, she felt something hit her lightly in the back of her head. Frowning, she turned, and saw a little crumpled ball of paper on the floor. She blinked, surprised, looking around her. Who could've thrown that? No one met her gaze, and the teacher wasn't even paying attention.

Someone giggled.

Oh, stop it, Aelita told herself firmly. It's probably stupid, what ever it is. Annoyed with herself, she quietly open the paper ball. Glancing at the tiny, curled writing in the middle of the paper, Aelita's eyes narrowed, and her grip tightened suddenly on the note.

'Your geek boy-toy isn't yours anymore, freak.'

What on earth?

Aelita stared at the message, trying to ignore the panic that immediately started to rise like bile in the back of her throat. What could that mean? Her boy...She blinked, and gasped. Jeremie. But what...

Someone was giggling again. Aelita whipped around, but no one met her gaze.

"Ms. Stones, since you're so distracted, would you care to answer?"

Aelita jumped, then looked at the teacher, who was frowning at her. "I...I uh..." She glanced at the board, and guessed. "Square root of 14?" When the teacher nodded, she let out a breathe of relief, and looked back down on the paper in her hands.

Jeremie was never mine, she thought, her mind whirling. He...

Another note hit the back of her head, and this time Aelita turned around quicker. Sissy and two of her friends were watching her, muttering to one another. When they noticed she was staring at them, Sissy just made the "loser" sign on her forehead, and the other two giggled. Rolling her eyes, Aelita picked up the second note, then glancing back at her torments, stood and tossed the note in the garbage.

A few minutes later, the class bell rang, and everyone stood. Gathering her books, Aelita felt someone shove her lightly on the shoulder. Glaring, she turned to look, only to hear someone mutter: "I heard your Jere-bear is over you, shorty."

"And what is that supposed to mean, Sissy?" Aelita snapped, turning.

But no one was there.

Fuming now, Aelita grabbed her books and strode out of class, trying to ignore the panic that was boiling up again. "Jere-bear. Pah! What a stupid name, a stupid idea. Who does she think she is?"

"Uh...good question. Who is she?"

Jeremie. Aelita's head jerked up, and she stared into the face that had been playing in her brain the whole period long. Despite her confusion, her heart skipped slightly.

"Uh...no one. Just something silly in class. Where were you?"

Jeremie blinked, and blushed slightly. "Uh...no where. Just researching something."

Aelita raised an eyebrow in surprise. "Interesting enough to miss math class? The finals is next week!"

Maybe he was with someone, whispered a mean little voice in the back of her head. She shook that thought away instantly- it reminded her forcibly of what Sissy had suggested earlier.

Jeremie just shrugged, turning a little more red. "I...uh, I'm sorry. But I gotta go."

He was leaving already? Panic boiled up again. Taking a step toward him, she reached out, touched his arm. "But what about-"

Jeremie reached out as if to touch her hand, then took it back, smiling strangely. "Never mind. I'll see you later, A-Aelita, I'm sorry." He looped off, leaving Aelita still standing there.

She couldn't concentrate for the rest of the day. Giggles and sniggers followed her in class, and two more balled up notes landed on her desk during classes.

"Yeah, that Stones girl...her and that-"

"No way...but..."

Don't listen to them. Don't listen.

Aelita longed to cover her ears with her hands. Finally, the last bell rang, and Aelita nearly ran from the room, trying to block out the laughter.

"Princess? Hey, Princess, what's wrong?"

The voice, familiar and friendly this time, made her slow down. She looked up, and over, at Odd, who was leaning against the wall with a confused expression on his face. Aelita forced a smile, shrugging. "Just something stupid."

Odd's eyebrows went up. "Dealing with...?"

"Jeremie. I...I mean, Sissy."

"Sissy and Jeremie?" Odd's blond eyebrows went even higher. "Oh reeeeally?"

"Shut up, you dork," Aelita snapped, although a slightly historical laugh was trying to fight its way into her voice. "That's not what I meant. Someone's going on about Jeremie liking someone. They said they saw him with some other girl. Or something. And he won't talk to me." Like he's hiding something, hissed that mean voice in her head. Aelita shut it out, shaking her head. "Not like it matters." She felt the panic start to rise again. "It's not like he's mine, of course, it's just..."

"Jeremie? Out with another chick?!" Odd's eyes widened. "What's Einstein done now?" Then slowly, his face cleared, and he burst out laughing.

Aelita stared at him. "Odd? What do you know?" Her voice had gone rather quiet, and Odd tried to stop sniggering. There was a dangerous flash in her green eyes that usually meant an energy field in the tail next Lyoko battle.

"N-nothing, Princess," he tried to say, only to snort again.

"Odd...?"

Odd shook his head, still chuckling. "I can't tell you. It's a surprise."

Aelita practically growled at him. "WHAT'S a surprise, Odd?"

"Odd!"

Both of the teens jumped about a foot, and Aelita turned- to see Jeremie hurrying down the hall towards them. His eyes were wide as his blue gaze darted between them.

"You didn't-"

Odd held up his hands. "I didn't say anything." He winked at Aelita, who just glared at him.

Jeremie beamed at her. "Good. Aelita, I...I was wondering if I could show you something?"

Taken aback, Aelita nodded, frowning. "What is it?"

Jeremie grinned, blushing slightly, but didn't answer. Instead, he reached into the bag he carried and pulled out a small box.

"I...I hope you like it. Yumi and my older sister helped me pick it out." Now the blush was reaching his ears. A strange feeling began to creep over Aelita. Wasn't she who always said gossip never got the story right? It was always misconstrued.

"You...you were out with Yumi and your sister today? Was that why-"

"I wasn't in class, yeah. Why?"

Slowly, a blush of shame started to creep up her face. "Oh...nothing. What were you saying?"

Jeremie handed her the box. "Just...well, it's the fifth anniversary of the start of the supercomputer today, and I wanted to get you something."

Aelita opened the box, and stared. A tiny silver rose with sea green leaves shimmered out at her, attached to a small silver chain.

"I just...it fit your hair and the leaves m-match your eyes, so..."

Aelita stared at the necklace, the pieces all falling into place. "You...you got this for me?" She stared at him. "And...all along..." Aelita stared at him, then burst out laughing.

Jeremie and Odd stared at each other.

"Princess?"

Aelita shook her head, still giggling, then launched herself into Jeremie's arms. "Thank you," she whispered, unable to resist touching her lips to the outer curve his ear. "You didn't have to do this, you know."

Jeremie pulled back from the hug, smiling and blushing redder than a tomato. Odd seemed to have disappeared. "I know, but I wanted too." He looked at her, his blue eyes warm behind his glasses. "Now, was there something wrong?"

Aelita shook her head, beaming. "Nothing. Absolutely nothing, Jeremie." She closed the box and kissed him on the cheek. "Everything is wonderful."


End file.
